Liar
by unscenced
Summary: What if, during City Of Glass, after Jace left for Idris without Clary, Hodge had come to her and told her Jace and her weren't related. If Clary then went to Idris to tell him... How would she react to what she walked in on.
1. Finding Out

_OMG I really have to start finishing my fanfictions before I start new ones! I have five on the go at the moment and all my readers are getting annoyed I don't update enough! *Internally Groans* That's just a heads up, if I am slow to update that's why, and hey... why don't you amuse yourself by reading my other fanfictions, I have another Mortal Instruments one, and two Twilight ones –Do we have any fans of Twilight? - and also a Fruits Basket one but I don't think that on is very good so I may improve it then replace it... anyway, here's my first chapter I hope you enjoy it... and tell me if you want it as a one shot or for me to keep going into a full story... if a story I need Ideas... PLEASE!_

_Unscenced_

_P.S - anything in bold is quoted from the book I'm not trying to take credit for CC's words it just made sense to use them seeing as this story runs alongside hers._

**CPOV**

"He's not your brother." Hodge told me. I looked at him, surprised not only to see him but also at the peculiar words erupting from his mouth.

"Hodge! What the hell! What are you- Why are- WHAT!"

"Clarissa," He replied calmly. "Please do not shout." He caught my glare and quickly corrected himself. "Clary, I understand what I did to Jace was wrong but I simply had no choice, imagine living a life as I did, it wasn't even a life, just me going on day after day, living in misery. I had no choice. But I am here now to hopefully, even in some small way atone for my sins. I came to tell you that Valentine lied to you and Jace, Jace is not your brother." I looked at him blankly. This was a joke. Surely this was some stupid joke Valentine was pulling on me. He was sick, twisted, and wrong. I tried to portray all my hatred with my eyes but it wasn't enough.

"Don't joke about something like that!" I could feel tears prick at my eyes and I was ashamed of showing weakness. "Just don't it's sick- What does he want with us, hasn't he done enough!" I screamed at him, letting out all of my pent up frustration and anger at being left behind.

"Claris- Clary, I wouldn't joke about something like this, I only came to make you feel, hopefully a little better, after all that's happened to you over the last few months. As for Jace, he is the closest thing to a son I will ever have, and I know I did wrong by him, this is me doing something good." He finished his speech and looked expectantly at me.

"If- If he's not Valentine's son, then who is he?" I asked tentatively.

"His parents were two Shadowhunters named Stephan and Céline Herondale, You've met Stephan's mother Imogen, The inquisitor, and he also used to be married to Lucian's sister Amantis but when he was turned into a werewolf, Valentine didn't want Stephan to have any connections with him so he made Stephan divorce Amantis and marry Cécile. When your mother was pregnant with you, Valentine gave her dried angel blood in her food to stop her depression, but he was disappointed with the results he got in his son when he mixed Greater Demon blood with Shadowhunter blood, so he tried again when Céline got pregnant but with angel blood instead of demon. However Stephan was killed in a raid before Jace was born, and Céline became so depressed that she killed herself. Now Valentine didn't want his experiment to go to waste so he cut Céline's baby from her stomach, and raised him under the pretence of being Michael Wayland and his son Jonathan. However this experiment was also a disappointment. Jace was too soft, too kind-hearted and not forceful enough, Valentine loved him more than his own son, but he was not useful as a soldier, although neither was his real son Jonathan, he was too aggressive, he had too much demon in him, he didn't have enough wit. But when someone learned of his true identity, he faked his own death, leaving Jace fatherless, making have to come to stay with the lightwoods, and me. We became his family, but then Valentine wanted him back, how could I refuse him if it gave me my freedom, because, Valentine loves him, even if he's not very good at showing it, he wouldn't hurt him, not intentionally." He finished his story and I just stared back at him dumbfounded. I finally regained control of my thoughts.

"If he doesn't want to hurt Jace, why did he tell him we were related, why did he lie?"

"Because it was a way of controlling Jace. And if Jace could be with you, he would never choose Valentine. He also doesn't approve, he thinks it's wrong that Jace could be with an untrained, inexperienced Shadowhunter. You're practically mundane. I think he's also a bit jealous, though he'd never admit it, I think he is envious that he no longer holds all of Jace's heart, that you hold the majority of him, it really annoys him." I stared at him for only a fraction more of a second then I stood up frantically.

"I have to go to Idris. I have to tell Jace, he still thinks he has demon blood in him, he'll do something stupid!" I wailed. I could picture a rune in my head, and I got out my stele. **I began to draw, the marks leaping out from the stele's tip in charcoaled black lines. The stone sizzled, filling their nose with the acidic smell of burning. Hot blue light grew against her closed eyelids. She felt heat on her face, as if she stood in front of a fire. With a gasp she lowered her hand, opening her eyes.**

**The rune she had drawn was a dark flower blossoming on the stone wall. As she watched, the lines of it seemed to melt and change, flowing gently down, unfurling, reshaping themselves. Within moments the shape of the run had changed. It was now the outline of a glowing doorway, several feet taller than me.**

_Portal._ Yes! A way of getting to Jace! I turned back to see Hodge's stunned face.

"Perks of being half angel, right?" I turned away from him and back into the portal. Idris. I thought as I passed through. The ride wasn't as gentle as my last trip in a portal as I fell roughly to the ground, bruising half of my body as I went. I grunted in pain but then remembered where I was. I looked up and was stunned into silence when I saw the sight in front of me. The tall black tower twisted into the sky and looked sinister. It didn't fit with the rest of the scene. Idris was beautiful, like indescribably beautiful, only Jace could compare to it. And I was lying just outside of it. She hurried past the black tower and through the rows of well decorated, luxurious houses. Of course she had no idea where she was going so she just headed into the city and hoped that someone else did. She came across a dozen or so people about ten or so minutes later.

"Excuse me?" I asked them tentatively. "Do you know where the Penhallows live?" The man turned around. He was about thirty-ish and had a well groomed goatee that was slightly grey in the corners.

"Yes, are you a friend of theirs? They live just one row over, it's a big blue place, you can't miss it." He smiled at me encouragingly and I thanked him. After he turned back to his friend, I hurried in the direction he pointed me. I located the house with little difficulty and clambered ungracefully up the stairs. I banged loudly on the door and waited for a reply. Izzy answered smiling, until her eyes landed on me.

"Hey Izzy." She groaned at me.

"Awww crap!" She complained. "What in the angel are you doing here Clary!"

"I need to talk to Jace, it's urgent where is he?" I peered around her body impatiently. She moved to block me.

"He's upstairs, but you can't talk to him. He doesn't want to talk to you Clary."

"But it's really important!" I whined.

"What can be that important?" She questioned, moving her hands to her hips.

"He's not my brother Izzy." She gazed at me with wide eyes. "We're not related, now will you move your skinny ass so I can go talk to him!" She moved soundlessly and I rushed up the stairs. I opened the first door praying it was the right one. It was.** He wasn't alone, though- not by a long shot. There was a dark-haired girl with him, a girl Clary had never seen before, and the two of them were locked together in a passionate embrace.** I felt dizzy, and physically sick. I couldn't breathe. Jace's hands were travelling down her front, undoing the buttons there, and her hands were place on his lower back. I couldn't watch any more, I could feel tears gliding down my face. I backed away, but hit the door with my shoulder. The door slammed shut and they broke apart. I couldn't look at Jace. I just turned wrenched the door open, and ran out. I could hear him call my name behind me but I didn't go back, I couldn't. I ran downstairs, passed a dumbfounded looking Izzy, and out into the cold. The picture of Jace kissing imprinted on my eyelids.

_Okay, so what do you think? Worth continuing, or should it stay as a one-shot? Please review, and if you want a story a couple of ideas would be a little help. Now love me and press that epic blue button at the bottom of the screen. It only takes a second._

_Unscenced_

_Xxx_


	2. Izzy's Slaps Defonatly Hurt

**JPOV**

"You what!" I felt Izzy's hand collide with my face, and all I can say was it was one hell of a slap, that was going to leave a mark. "How could you do that to Clary? Don't you care about her at all?"Her face was murderous and I really didn't want to be on the receiving end on another one of her slaps.

"She kissed Simon." I said in a small voice. My heart wasn't in it. I wasn't trying to justify myself, I saw her face. I knew how much she was hurting, I was feeling the same.

"What's the big deal?" Aline said from behind me. "My brother has walked in on me kissing someone before, he didn't care."

"It's not the sa-"Izzy cut me off.

"She's not his sister, Jace you idiot, she came all this way to say that you're not related, not by blood, and she walks in on that. How do you think she's feeling? Probably like she missed her chance, you've moved on. We all know what you're like with girls." I didn't hear most of that; she lost me with "She's not your sister,"

"We're- we're not related?" My voice shook, how could that be true? Valentine told us, Luke told us, it all made sense. And yet my feelings for her didn't make sense. I loved her in a way you shouldn't love your sister. In a way you couldn't. But everyone was so sure. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know! You kissing Aline interrupted her explanation didn't it! Now if you don't go and find her, I will quite happily beat you to death with a frying pan! Is that what you want?" I backed away hastily flapping my arms. "Go Jace! Or god help me I will hurt you!" I flung open the door and stumbled out. I ran off into the cold, it was snowing now and I presumed Clary had returned to Amantis's house. (I guessed that was where she was staying because of Clary's connection with Luke.) I banged loudly on the door shouting her name. The door opened to a very tired and irritated looking woman.

"What do you want Jace lightwood?" She looked surprised to see me at the least.

"Where is Clary?" She just looked confused. "You know, Jocelyn's daughter, almost Luke's daughter as well except by blood!" I was getting very impatient, I had to find her.

"Clarissa's in town? Really how long for I'd love to meet her." She said as if waiting for a present at Christmas.

"Look woman, I don't care if she's family to you, I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me just tell me where the angel she is!" I roared at her. She continued to look puzzled and I seriously considered running back to the Penhallow's just to acquire Izzy's frying pan.

"Jace." A soft low voice came from behind me, but it was like music to my ears. I turned around to face her forgetting Amantis completely. I looked her over, all her clothes were soaked from the melting snow and she was shivering. She was freezing. I looked at her face and you could see where her tears had previously been, and the ghosts of the ones to come. She looked so fragile, I wanted to run to her, but I was scared I'd break her. My precious angel.

"Clary." I whispered.

_Okay so the confrontation will be next chapter... see you then, __ oh and do you want the confrontation and then it to be over, or for me to dig out a plot from the inner depths of my mind... you should be scared!_

_Unscenced x_


	3. I Love You But You Hurt Me

_Right that's it I'm annoyed! You lot, I appreciate you reading and reviewing my Fanfics but when you do, can you leave a recommendation for a good fanfic because I've read nearly all the Clary/Jace MI fics. It doesn't even have to be mortal instruments, just something..._

**JPOV**

"Clary..." I didn't know what to say, it was just so much to take on board. I just walked up to her and brought her into the circle of my arms. She cried gently and I let her. The air had grown warmer and so the snow had turned to rain, it was slowly soaking through our cloths, drenching us. But we still remained standing there. Her crying gently, me soothing her. _I love you..._ I thought to myself. _I love you, and I'm allowed to love you... _I smiled in her hair; breathing her in. "I love you." I whispered into the blaze upon her head. "Clary," I said her name like it was like air, something I needed to live, and I did need it to live, I needed her. She mumbled something into my chest. I looked at her face, she was crying again, "Clary, what is it? Don't cry."

"Let go of me!" She sobbed. "Let me go!" I frowned at her,

"Clary? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I close my eyes and all I can see is _her_! Where your hands were, where hers were. What your lips were doing, and it makes me want to be sick! You say you love me, and yet if I hadn't walked in on that, you'd still be doing it! How much further would you have gone?" She wailed thumping her hands against my chest. I tried to hold her but she was having none of it. She broke free and took several steps back. "No get your hands away from me!" More tears came to her eyes. "How could you do that to me? After you left me in New York, not allowing me to help my mother! You say it was for my safety, but was it really? Or was it about being able to do things like that and not have to deal with a broken sister tagging along! You hear me you broke me!" He voice was suddenly quiet. "And you didn't even say sorry. I think I have cried only once before in my life, but this one girl had me sobbing. I yearned to reach out and hold her, take away all her pain.

"Clary." I said choking on my words. "Clary, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did only leave you behind for your safety; I didn't want you to get hurt. As for Aline, it didn't mean anything Clary, you're the only one whose ever meant anything, I love you Clary, more than anything, but if we couldn't be together, I at least had to try to move on didn't I?" She took a step towards me and I became hopeful.

"How do I know you won't do it again?" She mumbled.

"Because you are my life Clary, now I can be with you, I don't need anyone else." I reach out for her and enveloped her in my arms. "We should head back; we can dry off and talk properly. You're shivering, here" He handed Clary his jacket.

"Let's head back now Jace. We'll help my mother tomorrow."

_Okay so either one more chapter to see them after they worked it all out? Or just leave it there? Tell me in a review. I know this fic is short but I will be starting another MI fic soon so check out my profile in a couple of days and it should be there. Also, if you haven't already read Royalty (My other MI fic) Please do... it currently in- progress, but it will m=be much longer than this one._

_Thank you for reading_

_Unscenced x_


	4. So It All Works Out?

_Don't moan at me I know I haven't updated in ages...! But In my defence I have been sailing for the past week! August Merrilyn 2010 Woop Woop...! It was awesome... ~Anyway, so many people requested a final chapter to round it off, so here it is... The End... Also, I wanted to make talking to you readers simpler and any complaints and improvements that you have, so Unscenced now officially has her own facebook page! Lucky Bugger... She is under the name Bella Muerte so please add me so you can voice your opinions... and It would just generally be nice to see who appreciates my work. If you need help finding her, here is the URL: .?id=100001471448869&ref=profile&v=info#!id=100001471448869&v=info&ref=profile_

_I'll stop babbling now,_

_Unscenced x_

**CPOV**

I still remember the day I walked in on Aline and Jace. And although it's sickening to think about, it's almost become a good memory. It was a turning point in our relationship. We went from the angst ridden siblings to the devoted lovers, and just that one horrifying image buried in the back of my skull reminds me of all the pain we went through that was ultimately worth the end result. I sat there looking back on my life with Jace when I felt a small amount of pressure on my neck.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jace chuckled and his breath tickled at my cheek. Beyond the immediate sound of Jace's breathing, I could also hear the soft patter of light footsteps. I chuckled. "Looks like your daughter wants you Jace."

"I am pretty awesome, looks like no one around here can go very long without missing me." He sighed and rolled back placing his feet on the floor.

"Daddy!" Bobby called and launched herself into her fathers arms.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early."

"Aline said today she's gonna take me shopping!" She smiled exposing the gaps in her teeth.

"Thankgod she has a new shopping buddy." I muttered under my breath.

"She said you have to come too mommy!" I groaned.

"So close." And flipped my douvet back and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "On that case I better take a shower." I said looking at Jace meaningfully.

"Bobby, go play with Izzy." He said simply and followed me to the bathroom. "Tell her we'll be out soon." He grinned and closed the door. No there is nothing I would change about my life.


End file.
